This proposal indicates several approaches which will be used to purify the receptors for both ecdysteroids and juvenile hormone from clonal populations of a Drosophila cell line (Kc). The response of various clonal cell lines to the ecdysteroids, ponasterone and beta-ectysone, is described as are the kinetic parameters which define their binding to both cytosolic and nuclear receptor preparation.